1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a stator device of a motor and fabrication method thereof and particularly to a joining structure of a magnetism guiding part in the stator device.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional stator device of a motor includes a magnetism guiding part 11, a magnetizing part 12, a coil 13, a circuit board 14 and a support 15. The coil 13 is wound on the coil seat 131 and the magnetizing part 12 is composed of an upper electrode plate 121 and a lower electrode plate 122. The magnetism guiding part 11, the upper electrode plate 121, the lower electrode plate 122, the coil 131 and the circuit board 14 are provided with a through hole (111, 121a, 122a, 131a and 141) respectively and the magnetism guiding part 11 is joined to the through holes (121a, 122a, 131a and 141) and fits with a through hole 151 of the support part 15.
When the preceding stator device is set up, the magnetism guiding part 11 joined to the upper electrode plate 121, the coil seat 131, the lower electrode plate 122, the circuit board 14 and the support part 15 sequentially by way of being joined to the through holes (121a, 122a, 131a, 141 and 151) respectively. The coil seat 131 is disposed between the upper electrode plate 121 and the lower electrode plate 122 in a way of the circumferential side of the upper electrode plate 121 being alternate to the circumferential side of the lower electrode plate 122.
However, the conventional stator device has the following shortcomings:                (1) It is required for the magnetism-guiding cylinder 11 to tightly fit with the through holes (121a, 122a, 131a, 141 and 151) such that it is incapable of being fixed accurately in case of no locating holes 121b at the upper electrode plate 121 and locating holes 122b, 122c at the lower electrode plate 122 being provided and no locating projections 131b on the coil seat 131 corresponding to the locating holes 121b, 122b and locating projections 142 on the circuit board corresponding to the locating holes 122c being provided. The upper electrode plate 121 and the lower electrode plate 122 can be located in a way of alternating to each other due to the locating holes 121b, 122b fitting with the locating projections 131b and the circuit board is located accurately due to the locating holes 122c fitting with the locating projections 142. In the meantime, a sensor 143 attached to the circuit board 14 can be disposed to pair with the upper and lower electrode plates 121, 122 once the circuit board is accurately located. However, it is often that the locating projections 131b detach from the locating holes 121b, 122b and, normally, it is more inconvenient to attach the locating projections 131b to the locating holes 121b, 122b.         (2) The magnetism-guiding cylinder 11 is hollow so that and it is easy to occur eddy current loss.        (3) The locating holes 121b of the upper electrode plate 121 and locating holes 122b and 122c of the lower electrode plate 122 are easy to occur flux loss.        